Je préfère les blondes
by Lady Von Ebstein
Summary: Sasori, fétichiste ? Non ! Enfin, un peu quand même. Disons qu'il aime bien les marionnettes... Et puis, quand on traîne avec un mec qui ressemble à une poupée Barbie, on est obligé de fantasmer, non ?


_Je préfère les blondes _

**Résumé :**_ Sasori, fétichiste ? Non ! Enfin, un peu quand même. Disons qu'il aime bien les marionnettes... Et puis, quand on traîne avec un mec qui ressemble à une poupée Barbie, on est obligé de fantasmer, non ?_

**Disclaimer : **Sasori-sama, Dei-chan et tous les autres appartiennent à Kishimoto. En plus, ils sont morts alors... Non, je ne dois pas pleurer... T_T

**Avertissement :** Je ne sais même pas si c'est utile de le préciser, tout le monde à compris que c'était yaoi (gay uhu). Enfin, je vais surtout avertir dans l'autre sens. Pas de lemon. :)

**Bon, à force de lire des SasoDei, j'ai plongé. Je suis en gros fantasme sur eux en ce moment. Ils sont tellement beaux tous les deux ! Et leur histoire est tellement ironico-tragico-romantique :3 Oh je crois que je deviens cinglée. Je ne m'en lasse pas. Tellement qu'il a fallut que j'écrive un p'tit truc sur eux. Je ne pense pas que ça soit très original, mais bon, c'est court alors ça se lit facilement. Et avec Hidan & Kakuzu en guests star s'il vous plaît ! Ça me fait penser que j'écrirais bien un KakuHida un de ces quatre. Mais ça va basculer dans le SM, j'le sens, et j'aime pas le SM. Pas trop. Un tout p'tit peu... OH !**

**Bon, sur ce, j'vous laisse, je vais me soigner. **

**Hn... Moi qui pensait que ma première fic Naruto serait un SasuNaru... J'ai tellement à dire sur ces deux là... Monsieur Kishimoto, j'vous en supplie, faites nous une fin yaoi. Ou shonen-ai... Ou ambiguë au moins :)**

**Bref, ne parlons pas de ces deux là, et revenons à nos deux artistes. Je les aime.

* * *

**

Ils étaient en mission. Comme d'habitude. Toujours à courir à droite à gauche, pour telle ou telle tâche inutile. Enfin, inutile aux yeux de Deidara du moins. En effet, il était particulièrement ennuyé car pour la mission actuelle, maître Sasori lui avait particulièrement interdit de faire exploser quoi que ce soit. Apparemment, son Art n'était pas assez discret pour les missions d'observation… Mais, même s'il avait vivement protesté, trépignant et marmonnant qu'il serait plus simple de tout exploser, il faisait confiance à son coéquipier et gardait son sac d'argile soigneusement fermé.

Fait extrêmement rare mais qui l'avait mis en joie, sur leur route ils avaient croisé un autre binôme de l'Akatsuki, Hidan et Kakuzu. Ils n'étaient pas censés être dans les parages mais ce dernier n'avait pas résisté à l'appel d'une récompense que donnait un riche propriétaire terrien du secteur en échange de la tête d'un misérable gêneur. Tout content, il portait son cadavre jusqu'à la demeure de l'homme pour récupérer son argent, et avait inévitablement entraîné son coéquipier avec lui. Lorsque Deidara les avait aperçus, il avait décrété qu'il était grand temps de prendre une pause, sans demander l'avis de son compagnon. Le voyant aussi hystérique et joyeux de croiser du monde, Sasori s'était laissé convaincre et était allé s'isoler un peu. Les élucubrations du Jashiniste le mettaient de mauvaise humeur. Kakuzu, quant à lui, avait refusé d'attendre sa récompense plus que nécessaire et était parti seul, demandant à Hidan d'attendre son retour puisqu'il ne voulait pas le suivre.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient donc seuls, allongés contre des rochers, se racontant leurs derniers exploits. Hidan se plaignait d'un accès de colère de Kakuzu quand il avait refusé de dévier de leur mission pour tuer un pauvre innocent.

_- Tu te rends compte ? Ça craint, ce mec ne nous a rien fait. Kakuzu n'a aucune morale._

_- Bah, il vaut de l'argent, votre gars, non ?_

_- Evidemment, c'est sa seule motivation. Sa vie est bien triste… Si seulement il avait une conviction, s'il avait la foi, _s'écria Hidan, les yeux brillants et son pendentif serré entre ses doigts.

_- Hn. L'Art est une religion, à peu près ?_ demanda l'artificier.

_- C'est une façon de voir. Mais seul le Grand Jashin mérite l'adoration. C'est lui qui me sauvera au moment de l'apocalypse. Pas tes petites explosions. _

_- Oh arrête on croirait entendre Sasori no Danna, Hn,_ soupira le jeune homme avec humeur.

_- Ça ne te fait pas flipper toi ?_ s'enquit brusquement le Jashiniste.

_- Quoi ?_

Hidan lança un coup d'œil aux alentours, vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait :

_- Sasori. Le bruit de ses articulations, clic clic clic. Ça me fait froid dans le dos. _

_- Hn. J'ai l'habitude, tu sais. Mais vous, vous ne l'avez jamais vu sous sa vraie forme. Il est trop sexy. _

_- Comment ça ? _

Deidara rougit, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait le droit de révéler le secret de son Danna à Hidan.

_- Non laisse tomber._

_- Allez raconte !_

_- En fait son espèce de marionnette obèse en forme de scorpion ce n'est pas lui, hn. Il est caché à l'intérieur et c'est un vrai canon. _

_- Sérieux ? Il est caché à l'intérieur de sa poupée ! Ah, je me disais aussi… Mais Dei-kun, tu me fais flipper à dire qu'il est sexy et tout… T'es amoureux ou quoi ?_

Le blond secoua vivement la tête :

_- Mais non, baka. C'est juste qu'il a trop la classe, hn._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu dis gamin ?_ tonna la voix grave de Sasori.

Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent que le maître des sables rouges était revenu. Deidara devint écarlate :

_- Rien, rien. Je parlais de… De moi, pardi !_

_- De toi ? Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne maintenant ?_

_- Bah ouais, ça vous pose un problème, hn ? Je mérite bien ça, en tant qu'artiste de génie. _

_- Amateur,_ grogna Sasori. _Allez, la pause est finie, tu vas finir par nous mettre en retard. _

_- Oh non, Danna ! On était en pleine discussion !_

_- On ne fait pas attendre les gens, Deidara. Et en plus ne parle pas avec ce cinglé, il pourrait avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi._

_- Hé !_ protesta Hidan. _Sale pantin à la noix ! Soit maudit par le puissant Jashin !_

_- Ton Dieu ne m'effraie pas,_ rétorqua le ninja avec désinvolture_. Deidara ?_

_- J'arrive Danna ! _fit le jeune homme en souriant.

Il se tourna vers Hidan et murmura :

_- Quand je te dis qu'il a la classe. Même ton Jashin ne peut rien contre Akasuna no Sasori, hn !_

Il se leva, suivit son maître et se retourna une dernière fois vers Hidan pour lui tirer la langue. Seul Sasori et lui-même pouvaient comprendre que la seule religion valable était l'Art. Ce fanatique de Jashiniste était trop bête pour voir ça.

_- Deidara ?_

_- Hn._

_- Si je te proposais de… De devenir une œuvre d'art._

_- VOUS AVEZ CRAQUE !_ s'insurgea le jeune homme en s'éloignant prudemment de son coéquipier.

Ils étaient allongés dans une espèce de caverne pour la nuit. Elle était assez bien dissimulée mais relativement exiguë. Pour être plus à l'aise, le maître aux 300 marionnettes avait quitté Hiruko. Sa voix de s'éleva à nouveau dans l'obscurité :

_- Je savais que tu dirais ça… _

Il marqua un court silence avant de reprendre

_- Mais la vie éternelle ne t'attire pas ?_

_- Que dalle. Qu'est-ce que je ferais d'une vie éternelle ? Regardez le pauvre Hidan, ça l'a rendu cinglé d'être immortel. Pour se sentir vivant il fait ses trucs masos, là… Ça craint ! Moi, j'veux que ma vie ait une fin… Explosive. Putain ouais, j'veux mourir explosé, hn. _

_- T'es bizarre, gamin. La mort ne t'effraie donc pas ?_

_- Carrément pas. La vie est éphémère, et c'est ce qui fait qu'elle est si belle._

Sasori contempla son binôme un moment, les quelques rayons de Lune qui filtrait dans la caverne se mêlaient à ses cheveux dorés. Il réfléchit à ses derniers mots. Etait-ce sa pérénité qui donnait toute sa beauté à Deidara ? Paradoxalement, le fait qu'il soit mortel le rendait incroyablement vivant. Tellement plus que lui qui n'était maintenant rien d'autre que quelques bouts de bois sous une peau glaciale. Un cadavre ambulant. En cherchant l'immortalité, il avait perdu la vie. Le marionnettiste lâcha un rire sinistre et désabusé. Sur ce point là, le gamin le battait. Mais n'empêche, ce dernier mourrait un jour où l'autre. Il était fragile, irréparable.

Sasori se rapprocha de son coéquipier et passa ses doigts sur sa peau chaude et frémissante. Il se souvenait plus ou moins des sensations qu'on éprouvait quand on était vivant. Il lui arrivait parfois de regretter la sensation imperceptible du sang qui circule dans les veines.

_- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend Danna ? Vous avez l'air contrarié. _

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_ s'enquit-il de sa voix inexpressive.

_- J'le sens c'est tout, Hn. Vous envoyez de mauvaises ondes, ça doit être ça. C'est parce que je ne veux pas que vous me disséquiez que vous vous mettez dans un état pareil ? Excusez-moi mais je tiens à mon intégrité physique ! Un peu de respect pour mon corps quand même !_

_- Mais tu es stupide ou quoi ? Personne n'oserait refuser ce que je te propose ! L'homme est si fragile. Moi, je suis éternel et toi, tu vas mourir._

_- Vous êtes déjà mort, Danna. Regardez-vous. Vous ne savez même plus sourire, _constata Deidara d'un ton triste.

_- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, crétin ! Je suis bien vivant si je peux faire ça._

Il lui donna un coup sec derrière la tête.

_- Aïe ! Ça ne veut rien dire de toute façon, hn. Vous n'êtes pas vivant, vous existez. Nuance. Et franchement, moi ça ne me branche pas du tout, _déclara-t-il en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. _Je m'en fiche bien que mon corps périsse. Mon souvenir s'imprimera dans les mémoires. _

_- Les gens oublient Deidara. Et en tant qu'artiste, c'est bien le pire qui puisse t'arriver. _

Le jeune homme tiqua. Son maître venait de le reconnaître en tant qu'artiste. C'était bien la première fois. Il nota bien précieusement ce compliment de son mentor avant de continuer la conversation :

_- Vous savez Danna, l'immortalité ce n'est pas une vie sans fin. L'immortalité se gagne dans le cœur des gens…_

Il s'interrompit et pointa la poitrine de son maître :

_-… Dans votre cœur, je serai toujours là. Même après avoir disparu dans un feu d'artifice._

Sasori déglutit, il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de ce qui lui servait de cœur. Il dévia rapidement la conversation :

_- Et si tu mourrais autrement, baka ?_

_- Ça ne serait pas la classe, hn… Je me débrouillerai pour que ça soit spectaculaire, vous pouvez en être sur._

_- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être si confiant par rapport à ta fin. _

_- Il faut être philosophe, Danna._

_- Arrête de faire comme si tu avais des choses à m'apprendre gamin. Un peu d'humilité ne te ferait pas de mal. N'oublie pas que je suis plus vieux que toi._

_- Avec ce corps de puceau, vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir d'oublier de temps en temps… Au fait, en parlant de ça. Quand vous vous êtes transformé en cette… Chose… Vous avez gardé ce qu'il y avait au niveau de… Hum…_

Et une claque again pour Deidara. Quand celui qui vous la donne a une armature en bois, figurez-vous que ça fait très mal.

_- Ça ne te regarde pas. _

_- Non mais c'est parce que vous ne mangez pas, vous n'allez pas aux toilettes…_

_- J'ai dit : du respect pour tes aînés, effronté !_ s'exclama le marionnettiste en haussant le ton.

_- Oh c'est bon, je suis curieux c'est tout, hn…_

Deidara bouda quelques minutes, le dos tourné à son coéquipier. Puis il se retourna d'un quart de tour et déclara d'un ton malicieux :

- _En fait, vous fantasmez trop sur moi, je viens de m'apercevoir. _

_- N'importe quoi,_ répliqua Sasori d'une voix morne.

_- Vous êtes un gros fétichiste des marionnettes et vous n'avez qu'une envie c'est de me transformer en poupée pour me faire pleins de trucs dégueulasses. VIEUX PERVERS !_

Sasori fixa son regard vide sur le blond et lâcha :

_- Si tu ne ressemblais pas à une poupée je ne fantasmerais pas sur toi._

Deidara pencha sa tête sur le côté, choqué.

_- Vous… Vous avouez, hn !_

_- Ouais. Pourquoi, tu comptes faire quelque chose pour m'en empêcher ?_

_- Mais vous êtes répugnant !_

_- Menteur. Je t'ai entendu dire à Hidan que tu me trouvais… Qu'est-ce que tu as dis déjà ? Sexy et canon je crois. Toi aussi tu fantasmes sur moi espèce d'adolescent bourré d'hormones._

_- Abruti,_ grogna Deidara, vexé.

_- Surveille ton langage. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je suis d'accord avec toi._

_- Ah bah première nouvelle !_ s'exclama le blond avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Sasori esquissa ce qui aurait pu ressembler à un sourire. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Sûrement une crampe ou quelque chose qui le gênait.

_- Seulement sur un point, ne rêve pas trop. Je crois que tu serais moins intéressant en marionnette que vivant._

_- Evidemment. _

Celui qu'on surnommait le scorpion ébouriffa les cheveux de son coéquipier et déclara avec un air nonchalant :

_- Tu es plus mignon qu'Orochimaru. Je préfère les blondes visiblement. _

_- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi_, se plaignit le jeune homme. _Mes cheveux sont très bien._

_- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire._

_- Vous me faites peur. _

_- Il ne faut pas_, répondit Sasori, sa bouche affichant un rictus des plus effrayants.

Deidara mit ses mains devant son visage, paumes ouvertes, pour se protéger du regard brûlant de la marionnette. Alors celui-ci fit quelque chose de très étrange. Il attrapa délicatement le poignet du blond, refermant mécaniquement ses doigts avec des craquements sinistres, puis il remonta le long de la paume avec sa langue. La bouche qui s'y trouvait frémit.

- _Non, c'est trop gênant, hn…_

Il rangea vite ses mains derrière lui mais la force de la marionnette surpassait de loin la sienne et Sasori l'allongea sur le dos en maintenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête d'une seule main. De l'autre il écarta la longue mèche blonde qui tombait devant le visage du garçon.

_- Tu sais,_ murmura-t-il d'un ton inquiétant, _je comptais attendre patiemment de te soumettre complètement à moi en te transformant en marionnette mais je crois que je peux le faire même si tu es vivant. _

Deidara lâcha un rire nerveux :

_- Hahaha. Trop marrant, hn ! Bon, les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures, vous me laissez maintenant ? Je suis terriblement fatigué. _

Il mima une immense lassitude en fermant les yeux et ouvrant un peu la bouche. Grossière erreur, le scorpion en profita pour l'embrasser violemment. Le blond hoqueta, essaya de se débattre mais en vain.

- _Je vais vous exploser ! _gronda-t-il en se dégageant un peu.

_- Tais-toi, tu parles trop. Et tiens toi tranquille._

_- Jamais, jamais, jamais !_

Soudain, le jeune homme se sentit très lourd. Un voile envahit son champ de vision, si bien qu'il ne voyait presque plus rien. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seul et la caverne tournait à une vitesse vertigineuse.

_- Qu'est-ce que… Hn !_

Sasori découvrit ses dents d'où suintait un liquide bleuâtre.

_- VOUS M'AVEZ EMPOISO… poisson… empoi… Argh !_

_- Imbécile, c'est juste de la drogue. _

_- Au viol ! _couina Deidara d'une voix aiguë. _Jashin ! A l'aide !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Bah, on sait jamais, hn !_ se défendit le blond.

Il se sentait un peu mieux, son environnement se tenait à nouveau tranquille. Mais il avait perdu complètement le contrôle de son corps et aucun de ses membres ne lui répondaient.

_- Voilà, passé le premier vertige la drogue devrait être moins gênante pour toi_, expliqua le maître des poisons.

_- Je ne peux pas bouger mon corps !_

_- Oui mais tu es conscient. C'est génial non ? _

Des fils de chakra apparurent au bout des doigts du marionnettiste pour les relier au jeune homme.

_- Tu es ma marionnette vivante, Deidara._

_- Vous êtes complètement jeté ma parole ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite !_

Il vit son bras se lever, puis l'autre, et ce fut son buste tout entier qui se redressa.

- _Je ne suis pas un jouet !_ se plaignit-il.

_- Et je contrôle même ton chakra_, se vanta Sasori. _Tu crois que je peux te faire ôter tes vêtements ? _

_- Ah non,_ _Hn !_

Deidara vit avec horreur que son coéquipier parvenait à faire plier ses phalanges comme il le souhaitait. Il le contrôlait parfaitement.

Puis les fils se rétractèrent et… plus rien. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son flanc et il resta bêtement assis, sans bouger, sous le regard impassible de Sasori. Ce dernier sortit une petite fiole de son manteau et la lui tendit :

_- Bois_.

_- Vous pouvez toujours courir. _

_- C'est un antidote, baka. _

_- Mon œil oui ! J'vais vous le mettre où je pense votre pseudo-antidote. _

Le roux fit claquer sa langue avec irritation et ouvrit la bouche du pauvre Deidara qui continuait à ne rien maîtriser. Il lui fit avaler la potion de force et attendit quelques secondes. Le jeune homme retrouva rapidement le contrôle de son corps. Stupéfait, il demanda :

_- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes arrêté en plein milieu, hn ?_

_- J'avais besoin d'un cobaye pour tester mon nouveau poison_, répondit simplement Sasori en se recouchant.

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?_

_- il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de te le faire avaler. Jamais tu ne l'aurais fait de __toi-même têtu comme tu es. Et comme tout à l'heure j'ai appris en t'écoutant discuter avec Hidan que tu avais un faible pour moi, je me suis dit qu'il serait facile de te mettre du poison dans la bouche en t'embrassant. J'en ai même mis sur ton autre bouche, vu qu'elle semble être directement reliée à ton chakra. _

_- Vous n'avez pas trouvé mieux comme excuse bidon ?_ s'enquit Deidara, incrédule.

_- C'était ça où je te plantais une aiguille empoisonnée dans le corps. Mais t'as raison, la prochaine fois je ferai comme ça_, conclut-il de sa voix toujours trop sérieuse.

_- Excusez-moi si j'ai du mal à avaler cette histoire_, marmonna le jeune homme en se mettant à bouder, les bras croisés.

Sasori se releva avec lenteur et passa un doigt sous son menton :

_- C'est marrant mais si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je penserai que tu es déçu._

_- Déçu de quoi, hn ?_

_- Que je me sois « arrêté en plein milieu », tiens ! T'étais excité comme une puce à l'idée de ce que j'allais te forcer à faire… _

_- Alors là, c'est archifaux !_ s'exclama l'artificier en rougissant.

- _Mais assume tes pulsions, Deidara. Si tu veux que je te touche, demande-le-moi simplement, peut-être que j'accepterai qui sait ? _déclara-t-il d'un ton pédagogue_._

_- Sale pervers, jamais d'la vie, hn !_

_- Très bien, bonne nuit._

La marionnette fit craquer ses articulations puis s'allongea sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête. Il ferma les yeux. Deidara le regarda faire, rouge comme les nuages de son manteau. Sérieusement, il n'avait pas des envies comme ça ! Du tout ! Il fronça le nez et lança un regard dédaigneux à son binôme. Il avait l'air mort, comme ça, les yeux fermés, sans respirer. Le jeune homme frissonna à cette idée puis il se reprit. Sasori no Danna ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était impossible. Rassuré, il se coucha à son tour. Puis, timidement, il se redressa sur un coude et déposa un bref baiser sur la tempe froide du roux.

_- Bonne nuit, Danna. _

_

* * *

_

**Voilà. Fin du OS. J'espère que ça vous a plu et ne pas m'être trop éloignée de leurs caractères. Enfin, mon Sasori est un peu émotif par rapport au vrai mais bon, on va dire que c'était la pleine lune, ça l'émoustille. Au fait, je sais qu'il ne dort pas, mais quand ils dorment dehors genre comme là dans une grotte, Dei' n'aime pas se retrouver tout seul, il aime bien que son Danna adoré reste à côté de lui, la nuit. Alors notre Sasori il se couche prèsde lui et il réfléchit au sens de la vie. Il se remémore ses cours de philo, il cherche des problématiques et tout. Il se fait des systèmes hypothético-déductifs... Ça occupe croyez moi ^^ Et parfois aussi, il s'imagine Deidara tout nu. Pff j'raconte n'importe quoi dès 23H15... Heureusement que c'est les vacances -'**


End file.
